melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Carousel (Song)
"Carousel" is a song by Melanie Martinez featured on the Dollhouse EP as the second track. It was released on May 19, 2014 and the music video for it came out on October 15, 2014. It is also featured as the fourth track on her debut album, Cry Baby. This song was also featured in the promos for American Horror Story: Freak Show. Theme This song is about Cry Baby's first love interest. She wanted it to be kind of magical to capture those first love feels, and yet still express the dark side of how toxic a one-sided relationship was. The song expresses how Cry Baby can never quite catch up to him, as her love is unrequited. She feels like she is glued on tight to a carousel, going round in circles, never seeming to be able to reach out and grab the one she loves. Videos |-|Music Video= The music video begins with curtains opening to pink letters spelling Carousel, while lights are flashing as white wooden horses spin around. Then, a carnie with a white mask backs up, then disappears. Melanie then fades in, as the carnival games and rides light up. Melanie begins singing, and is shown on what looks like a teacup ride. Melanie is shown again where she was when she faded in, and various carnies can be seen. Then, she engines to be shown playing around with a funhouse mirror. The carnie from the beginning appears in front of a sign reading, "You must be this tall". Melanie then appears next to him, and is exactly that height. She is shown singing again in front of a background with lights, and when we see her back where that carnie was, a guy (played by Austin Scoggin) appears. He takes her hand, and Melanie is lifted off the ground. They then go on a ride together, and after that Melanie is following him as she is floating through the air. They then go to play a game to win a prize, where another carnie appears. It can be supposed that he is meant to represent Melanie, as he is wearing a skirt and his shirt is half blue, half yellow. The carnie from the beginning reappears, and shoots water into Melanie's mouth (which would normally be for a water balloon game). His lifts a Melanie dolls, that he wins. As that carnie, who is most likely the same person as the guy, and Melanie are sitting together, he suddenly disappears. He then reappears as the guy and Melanie follows him again. He puts her on a carousel, and then he walks away. Melanie realizes that she's tied on the carousel, and the guy as the carnie points at her. The other carnies are laughing, and the one with the skirt is showing is tattoos reading, "Game Over". Melanie then throws up pink vomit. Then, all the lights at the carnival go out, with Melanie no longer tied up to the carousel. She seems to wake up from a nightmare, and in a panic, she begins to run and tries to get back to the beginning to leave the carnival. In the end, she leaves and finds her way back to where she was in the beginning. Cast * Boyfriend/Main Carnie: Austin Scoggin * Two Female Carnies: N/A * Male Carnie with Skirt: N/A |-|Live Video= The live video takes place in an old house. There are balloons and vintage toys decorating the place. Miles Nasta and Mike Squillante are dressed up in onesies, with Miles playing a drum machine and Mike playing the keyboard and a guitar. Melanie is wearing a white dress with a white bow. As suggested by the title, Melanie is singing live throughout the video. This live video takes place at the same place as the Dollhouse live video. Lyrics Trivia * This song was featured in the trailer for American Horror Story: Freak Show. ** A show that Melanie really likes. * The song was written in October 2013. * Melanie stated that this was actually telling a story of a relationship she was in. * It's Melanie's third most popular song, after Dollhouse and Pity Party. * The music video has reached 31 million views. * The pink vomit that Melanie throws up while on the carousel in the music video is actually yogurt. * This is her favorite song on the Dollhouse EP. *The story and illustration for this song appears on the 9th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "The carnival is where she fell For the first time on the carousel Round and round through the same hell She never gets under his shell" Gallery Carousel/Gallery Category:Songs Category:Dollhouse EP Category:Cry Baby Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Dollhouse Tour Category:Dollhouse Tour Part 2 Category:Dollhouse Tour Part 3 Category:Singles Category:Dollhouse Category:Concerts